Fall
by Lilyssy
Summary: Tears come out from your eyes. The flame that once so brightly burned in them is now flickering. Soon, it will fade away. You are going to die, Tyelperinquar... or the last instants of the life of Celebrimbor. Translation.
Hello everyone! Here's the translation of a one shot I discovered a few days ago. The story is called 'Déchéhance' and for those who would like to read it in its original version in French, you can find it on the list of my favorite stories.

I'd like to thank LBlack66 for allowing the translation of this fic. She did a great work with it so I thought it'd be nice to share it with others! So, thank you again ;)

Disclaimer: The Silmarillion (characters, universe, characters, languages) belongs to JRR Tolkien and the original story belongs to LBlack66.

Enjoy!

oOo

Fall

oOo

Tears come out from your eyes. The flame that once so brightly burned in them is now flickering. Soon, it will fade away. You are going to die, Tyelperinquar, you know it, you have realised it, you hope for it. You want it all to stop. You yell, you scream, you struggle. There is so much anger in you. Who are you angry at? The one who told he was your friend and betrayed you? Or at yourself? Such a fool you are, Tyelperinquar! Only a fool would trust a complete stranger over his own friends, his own blood.

You only wanted to be somebody, leave your mark on History. Do not worry, your wish will be granted. The world will remember you, the little smith who wanted to be king. You aspired to be like your grandfather, as brillant, as talented. Like him, you wanted to fly too high and, like him, vertigo took you and you lost your way. Your wings, once so large, burned, and you fell Tyelperinquar, you fell in a endless abysse. Is this the doom of Mandos coming to an end? You too must pay, you must pay for all the crimes your family committed.

You thought you were different. You wanted to be different. But you are as bad as others, are you not, Tyelperinquar? You who condemned the deeds of your father, you who turned your back on him, repudiated him, prefering to chose another path, another house. Did you believe it would be enough to escape your fate? But you cannot indefinitely run from what you are, Tyelperinquar. You are as bad as him and you know it. You too have blood on your hands.

And look at where you are now! Miserable, despicable. Your body mutilated, your mind broken. And because of what? The voice of a vile snake whispering empty promises? He came before you with the fairest of faces, a charming, an entrancing smile. He said everything you wanted to hear. You wanted to believe him, Tyelperinquar, you wanted it so much. Fool! Naive, so easily manipulated... And yet, they warned you of danger. How could you be so blind?

And still you struggle. Why? You know it is over. You have understood. He will not let you live. Yet, you refuse to tell him what he wants to hear. What do you hope to accomplish? Do you think it will be enough to make amends for your crimes? He told you, with or without your help, the world will burn. You could be selfish, one more time, one last time... You could put an end to this torture.

You will not. You have never wanted to betray them. You may not be that evil, in the end. And if your life is the price you have to pay to protect all that can still be, you will not hesitate.

"For the last time, Celebrimbor, tell me where the three are."

The face before you is contorted with rage, the thin lips twisted in a hateful grimace. The eyes glow with a terrifying gleam. He is so ugly. You wonder how you once could think him beautiful. A hand gently runs through your hair, and you try to break free, in vain.

"I know you can no longer bear this pain," the voice whispers in your ear. "You could put an end to this, you could end your suffering. If only you told me where the three are..."

A thin smile appears upon your face. You let out a mirthless laugh that you do not recognize. Have you gone definitely mad? It no longer matters.

"Tell me what I want," the voice insists," and I promise you this will soon be over. Celebrimbor... Tyelpë, my friend, where are the three?"

You answer him. Where do you find the strength to speak?

"They are..." Your voice is broken, you can no longer recognize it. The face stares at you eagerly. "They are safe."

The features of your torturer contort with rage. The hand that was previously in your hair slaps you. Nails scratch your skin, blood drips down your cheek.

"You believe you can save them!" the voice spits in your face. "You think you have still the power to challenge me! I am no fool, Celebrimbor. I know Gilgalad holds at least one of the three. To whom else would you give something so precious? Did you think your silence would save him? My armies are ready to attack Eriador. Gilgalad and the others will all fall. I will break them, as I broke you. The time of the elves is over. This age will see the advent of my rule!"

A vile smile appears on the thin lips. The hands take your face, carress your cheeks. All these gestures disgust you.

"But you will not be here to see it," the voice speaks again. "It is such a shame, Tyelpë... I almost started to care about you."

The lips brush against your forehead, and a pain, more violent than before, pierces you right through. You do not scream, no sound comes out of your throat. Your head falls on the side. Your eyes mist over. The flame that burned within fades away.


End file.
